24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Audio commentary
Information overload! Woah! Do we really need a complete breakdown of everything that's discussed on each audio commentary? While I like the idea of this page, I think it's way too much to list all of the information "gained" from each commentary. It'd be especially pointless when you get to commentaries with Carlos Bernard, who mainly likes to joke around the whole time. --proudhug 03:04, 28 March 2009 (UTC) : Well then I will write less for his commentary. It's just that Hopkins, being a key cast member, has a lot to say about the background information about the show. Why bother writing the information if everything isn't included? I think it's all interesting, and its not like we need even amounts of info from each commentary. We might just have one note from a commentary with Carlos Bernard, which is fine. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 08:58, 28 March 2009 (UTC) : I think this is an interesting page, and I'd like to see more. Maybe you could only include the more important points though. --MistahWhippy 09:06, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I'm not saying the information isn't important, just that the list of it isn't. Information from the commentaries would be more suited for the relevant episode, season and actor pages. --proudhug 12:09, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Why is it a problem to have all the information here? How can we define a borderline for what is alright to include here and what isn't? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:15, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I love the idea of this page actually. I know that a lot of people never bother with the audio commentaries and this would be a great way to see all the information without listening to like 70+ hours of talking. I think it might work better if it was split up into pages for each season though. Then you could put a link on the episode guides to stuff like "Audio commentary for this episode can be seen at Season 1 audio commentary#Day 1 12:00am-1:00am". --SeanPM 02:08, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Sounds like a decent plan. Agreed? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 08:38, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :I tend to agree with Proudhug. I think that listing all that information will make for an unnecessarily huge article. Besides, why bother putting a link on 24 episode guides each season that would link to the same page, when you can just put the information directly in the episode guide article and save everyone the extra click? Thief12 02:39, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Because that would add a lot of extra information to the page that is fine on a page as it is. That's like saying "why have a quotes page and make people click to an extra page rather than just having it on the episode page?". It's to save space. Also, some people might want to read through a load of commentaries, and so having them all on one page would be convenient. SignorSimon ''talk '' 17:08, 17 May 2009 (UTC) : If we put all the commentary stuff in the background & notes section of the episode guides it would just lead to arguments over what is significant enough to be included etc. I think this is the best tradeoff, people who want more information can simply click-through a link and read all about that particular episode in-depth while it wouldn't clutter those episode pages or bother anyone else. I do intend to update related pages (actors, characters, crew, locations, etc) with relevant information when I'm done though. SeanPM 18:42, 17 May 2009 (UTC)